


you who is touched by the stars

by mayuaka



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuaka/pseuds/mayuaka
Summary: there are four things on donghyuck’s mind: mark lee, dinner, a midlife crisis, and mark lee.





	you who is touched by the stars

there are four things on donghyuck’s mind: mark lee, dinner, a midlife crisis, and mark lee.

it’s actually three, but mark is important enough to take up two whole spots in his brain, if he was sectioning them off, though the more accurate description would be that the twenty year old korean-canadian boy currently took up all the space in there. you see, dinner is with mark lee, and mark lee is causing him to have a midlife crisis, except he’s only nineteen, and it’s just a crisis. 

he’s in the bathroom trying to mentally prepare himself. the thing is that he’s known mark for  _ forever. _ tonight is just the same thing, the same  _ we are having a meal together and talking _ except it’s called a date. that’s it. but it’s enough to make him pace back and forth for way too long.

his phone rings. “hey,” he says, voice slightly shaky, not that mark would notice.

“hey–sorry, there’s traffic. i’ll be there in like, five minutes.” there’s a car honk in the background.

“it’s fine,” donghyuck breathes. “if you–um, if you want, we don’t have to go out. for dinner, i mean.”

“you don't wanna go out?” mark asks, and if he didn’t know better he’d think mark was perceptive enough to pick up on what he really meant, but he knew the other was just subconsciously doing it. they were fine tuned to each other that way.

“but you already—” 

“no, no, i’m okay with whatever you want. order something, i’ll be there soon.”

“okay.” as cowardly as it is, he’s relieved. he’s clingy and annoying around their friends all the time but anxiety twists in his stomach at the thought of strangers looking at him together with mark. 

“love you. see you!” 

“bye,” donghyuck says, smiling and ending the call. mark drops ‘love’ really easily these days. 

he lets out a long exhale and goes to change back into casual clothes (an oversized hoodie he’d stolen from mark and sweatpants). he orders food to be delivered. he tries to calm down.

the doorbell rings in the middle of more pacing back and forth. “hi,” mark says, as soon as donghyuck’s opened the door wide enough to see each other.

“hey,” he says back. then mark envelops him in a hug. it’s soft and warm and smells like mark, and it helps his heartbeat slow.

“sorry i’m late,” mark says sheepishly, as if it mattered to donghyuck—all that really mattered was that he was here, now, and everything was fine. “i cancelled the reservations on the way, though.”

“sorry,” he mumbles into mark’s shoulder. “we planned this for so long and—”

“i said it was okay,” mark cuts him off, pushing donghyuck back by the shoulders to look him in the eye. “it doesn't matter where we are. as long as you're with me.”

mark’s smile is so bright, so genuine. donghyuck presses his lips against it, softly, pulling away after a moment.

they end up curled together on the couch. neither of them are really paying attention to the tv. it’s mostly on for background noise. on impulse, he leans over to steal mark’s food. 

“hey!” he cries indignantly. donghyuck grins. “you literally have your own.”

“but i want you to feed me,” he whines, drawing out the e and pouting. mark rolls his eyes but does it anyways. donghyuck kisses his cheek in gratitude.

later, he lays his head in mark’s lap, the other absentmindedly running his fingers through donghyuck’s hair. he pokes mark’s thigh.

“yeah?” mark looks down at him, meets his eyes.

“what are you thinking about?”

“you,” he answers, without a hint of nervousness, and donghyuck thinks that they really have come a long way. he thinks about how they’ve never really been out on an official date (though what even constitutes a  _ real _ date?) and tonight was supposed to be their first one, where for once they both had free time on the same day.

he reaches for mark’s hands and grips them with his own. “what about me?”

“just...y’know. you’re really…” he trails off.

“i’m what?” donghyuck coaxes.

“beautiful,” mark finishes, tone bashful but not looking away.

warmth blooms in his chest. “and?” he presses, just because he can.

mark laughs. “and funny. and sweet.”

“keep going,” he says, and neither of them can stop smiling.

“and annoyingly persistent.” mark pokes his left cheek with his index finger.

“but you  _ love _ me!” donghyuck counters.

mark pretends to contemplate it for a moment. “yeah. yeah, i do,” he agrees, all fondness and soft around the edges, and donghyuck actually feels like he might have died a little from the sweetness of it.

“ah, lee mark,” he complains, sitting up to look at the other properly, “who gave you the right to be this cute?” he clutches his heart dramatically, causing mark to burst into a fit of giggles. donghyuck feels accomplished (not that it was too hard to make mark lose it. you could just stare at him and he’d start cackling).

when mark’s calmed down, he whispers “i love you, too,” like he’s sharing a life-changing secret (and in a way it really is) into the older boy’s ear. 

mark turns to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek, smiles against donghyuck’s skin. everything is perfect.


End file.
